The Narrative
The Narrative is an Indie Pop band from Long Island, New York and New York City that was started in the summer of 2008. Formation The band first got together after Suzie Zeldin answered a Craigslist ad put up by Jesse Gabriel. The two collaborated on music, first forming the short lived project January Window before putting together the The Narrative. Zeldin's voice can also be heard on tracks by bands like Envy on the Coast, Fairmont, and The Minus Scale. She also sang guest vocals on the Dashboard Confessional side of the DC/NFG split EP, as well as on at least one track on the newest edition of the yet to be released Dashboard Confessionals Wire Tapes. She has also previously released solo material. Just Say Yes (2008) The Narrative recorded a 6 song EP with producer, Bryan Russell. It's called, Just Say Yes. Zeldin and Gabriel brought in drummer Charles Seich, and Brandon Strothman on bass to help with the recording. Strothman and the band eventually parted ways, and the band currently operates as a three-piece and are actively looking for a full-time bassist and additional guitarist. ''The Narrative'' (2010) - present They recorded their first full length album with Bryan Russell in 2009, which is scheduled for a Summer 2010 release. Aside from the release of the record, the band has been touring nationally, including CMJ and SXSW showcases during the past year. After parting ways with their drummer Charlie in early 2011, The Narrative brought out touring drummer and Long Island native, Jay Scalchunes, to help them complete a 5 week stint of the Vans Warped Tour 2011. In 2012, Zeldin & Gabriel released their EP B-Sides and seasides, containing acoustic versions of the album The Narrative, and featuring a new song Hallelujah and covers of Radiohead and Brand New. They also started in April recording their new album that will be promising for them as they said it had called the attention of more people. The band is still looking for a label, and following Jesse, it would be very good because it would help to keep something more solid. The forecast for the release of the album is still the summer. 'Twin Forks' Suzie Zeldin was called to participate of the new band of Chris Carrabba, Twin Forks ( the name was changed by the rights of other band called Twin Falls ) compose by''' Chris Carrabba''' (Vocal/Guitar), Suzie Zeldin (Mandolin/Vocal), Jonathan Clark (bass) and Ben Homola (drums). The first performance was on Florida on Dashboard Confessional show, debuting the song Back To You. The quartet are currently working on their debut full-length, which is currently untitled and will be released this summer. 'Songs For Justice Compilation' On 7 May, Rock for Justice, a non-profit organization, released the project "Songs for Justice", a charity compilation that invokes the power of art and creativity to further positive social change, put out by Rock for Justice, a movement that sponsors collaboration between artists and social justice causes. The compilation have 12 cover-songs compose by indie, alternative bands. "They recruited a slew of insanely talented artists to cover other (insanely talented) artists". The Narrative record a cover for the song of Neil Young, "Heart of Gold". The project began in 2012, supporting Invisible Children, Inc. has been chosen as one of the beneficiaries of the proceeds like the Give a Damn? documentary project, and The Hunger Project. The album is available on Bandcamp page. Members *Jesse Gabriel (Guitar and Vocals) *Suzie Zeldin (Keys and Vocals) Past Members and touring members *Jay Scalchunes (Touring Drummer) *Ari Sadowitz (Guitar Album 2012) *Charlie Seich (Drums) Discography *Just Say Yes EP (2008) *Self-Titled (2010) *B-Sides and Seaside (2012) External Links *Official Site *Offical FanSite *Twitter : @the_narrative Suzie Twitter Jesse Twitter *Soundcloud *Facebook *Official Myspace Page Photos of The Narrative Category: Indie Rock Bands Category: Indie Pop Bands